Solved with a Snuggle
by CrazyTenor42
Summary: Palpatine pushes the Senate into investigating "rumors" that Obi-Wan and Anakin's relationship began when Anakin was underage. Surely Anakin Skywalker wouldn't willingly be with someone as old and broken as Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan is extremely insecure about the whole affair. Cuddling with Anakin makes everything better. Anakin/Obi-Wan Another requested prompt. More shameless fluff.
1. Chapter 1

The Sith Lord was always several steps ahead of the Jedi. His plan to corrupt Anakin Skywalker was only one tiny piece. Power was in the details. And one of the most important details was to eliminate the Chosen One's Master. After a lifetime of taunts, Kenobi had to reach his breaking point eventually. The Force around him was positively singing with insecurities to exploit. Chuckling softly at how easy it was to get under the great "Negotiator's" skin, Palpatine summoned Obi-Wan into his office.

"Master Kenobi."

"Chancellor. You requested to see me?"

"Yes, come in. I have a rather small matter to discuss. There have have been talks in the Senate that you and young Skywalker have developed a more….personal relationship. I would never dare to presume anything from such distasteful rumors, however it has been causing somewhat of a stir."

"It is true," Obi-Wan said quietly. "Anakin and I are in a relationship. I can assure you, Chancellor, it will not interfere with our duties to the Jedi or the Republic."

"I never meant to imply otherwise. It was merely brought to my attention that certain systems are uncomfortable with such an arrangement."

"I am aware the relations between two men can be uncomfortable for some – "

"- oh, nothing so antiquated as that. It is simply your age and position that have caused some concern. The Senate has requested a hearing."

"A hearing? I am afraid I do not understand. The Jedi Council has approved it."

"The Senate," Palpatine said delicately, "feels that there is the possibility you have used your influence as your Master to...pressure Anakin into this. I do not agree with them, however, it is their right to open an inquest. It will be informal, they are merely concerned about how this could affect our two most prominent Generals."

"I have never forced or manipulated him into anything."

"Then there will be nothing to be worried about. I am sure there are many other reasons Anakin is involved with his old Master. You two have formed quite a bond."

Obi-Wan numbly nodded. "Thank you for informing me. I – I should inform the Council."

Palpatine watched him leaved with a slight smile. He never would understand what Anakin saw in that old fool. Skywalker had so much power and potential and he would give it all up to his old Master. With any luck, the Senate would find him guilty of coercing his younger lover into a relationship. Kenobi had raised the boy since he was nine and then decided he wanted to sleep with him? It was rather indecent.

* * *

Obi-Wan was miserably curled up on his couch. Palpatine's words were still ringing in his head. _I am sure there are many other reasons Anakin is involved with his old Master. _Obi-Wan couldn't think of any reasons. _Age and position, _the voice in his head reminded him, _Anakin can't refuse his Master. You always taught him to obey the rules. _Obi-Wan shook his head. He hadn't manipulated Anakin into this. Ever. Anakin wanted to be with Obi-Wan. _Why would he be with an old man like you? _the voice hissed. _He is_ t_he Chosen One. His power is far beyond yours. He is young. Attractive. Whole. What can you offer him? What have you ever offered him?_

Obi-Wan didn't have an answer for that. He was almost twenty years Anakin's senior. For every perfect, toned part of Anakin's body, Obi-Wan had another pound and another scar. Wrinkles, gray hair, joints that were starting to get stiff and ache…Obi-Wan was getting older. He could only imagine how it looked to other people. The disgusting old man walking around with his young lover? It did seem suspicious. He should at least be offering Anakin something in exchange. Relationships, of any sort, should be give and take. Instead, their relationship was composed of Obi-Wan taking everything and giving Anakin nothing but his aged, broken body in return.

It wasn't as if he hadn't been warned. How long had people been telling him he wasn't worth anything? How many times had he made a mistake and watched people he loved die? How often had he let Anakin down?

_Oafy-Wan. _

_You let my mother die! You said dreams would pass in time!_

_Qui-Gon will never take you as a Padawan._

_You are as dull in bed as you are out of it._

_I hate you! You're holding me back!_

_For every person you save, you let a thousand more die._

_Qui-Gon would have been proud of me._

_Getting out of shape, old man. _

_You're not a Jedi. You're nothing but a farmer. _

_Why does he want you?_

Obi-Wan made up his mind. He had been influencing Anakin. There was no other reason to explain it. If it was anyone else, they would have left Obi-Wan long ago. Who else would put up with him? Anakin had seen past wounds flare up and send him crashing humiliatingly to the ground in the middle of a battlefield. He watched Obi-Wan get upset and polish off an entire pan of brownies. He tolerated Obi-Wan's embarrassing attempts in bed. He ignored how he was always woken up to Obi-Wan's screams. He put up with Obi-Wan's scars and wrinkles, doing his best not to shudder as he tried to kiss them away. How much more was Obi-Wan going to ask of him? He wasn't going to do this to Anakin. Not anymore. Whatever obligations Anakin felt to him, he was going to end them. His love deserved so much more.

He got to his feet and stumbled wearily into the bedroom to start collecting his things. The sooner he could get out of Anakin's life, the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin came back to their room to find Obi-Wan huddled in the corner, crouching on a bag stuffed with what looked like all his belongings. Obi-Wan was too busy staring at a picture of them to notice Anakin had come in. He couldn't remember who had taken it. Anakin was shirtless, sitting on the ground in the Room of One Thousand Fountains, smiling down at an equally bare-chested Obi-Wan, who was laying across Anakin's legs, his head in his lap. It was his favorite picture. For those few hours, the war was someone else's problem. Anakin was the only person in the galaxy who mattered in that moment.

"Obi-Wan?"

He didn't look up. "I met with the Chancellor this afternoon."

That explained what had started Obi-Wan on this ridiculous decision to leave. Anakin wished he could say it had never happened before. Obi-Wan had confessed before that he felt Anakin would be better without him, but packing his bags was new.

"You do know he and the Senate are all being kriffing idiots?"

"I thought you were friends with the Chancellor."

"After what he was implying, he was lucky I didn't run him through with my lightsaber," Anakin muttered.

"Anakin…"

"I didn't say I did it."

"He was right."

Anakin put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and lightly kissed his cheek. "No he wasn't."

"I was your Master for almost ten years. I am nearly twenty years your senior. I took advantage of you as my Padawan."

Anakin laughed. "Obi-Wan, if anything, I pushed you into this. You didn't take advantage of me. I _want _to be with you, Obi-Wan. I always have."

"You stayed because you felt obligated to. I am your Master and it is what you were accustomed to."

"I stayed with you because I loved you."

"Anakin, look at us." Obi-Wan gestured to the Holo. He was desperate to make Anakin understand. His decision was hard enough without Anakin stubbornly refuting him. "There is no relationship here. It is just an depraved Master inappropriately using his influence over his old Padawan. Force! The Chancellor and Senate have taken notice!"

"I have the man I want." He sat Obi-Wan down on the bed, prying the picture from his hand. "Obi-Wan, I trust you. Have you ever thought about being with me when I was younger?"

Obi-Wan looked revolted by the very thought. "No! Of course not!"

Anakin squeezed his hand. "Then stop worrying. If the Senate wants to waste their time looking into our love life, let them. I will not let them say a word against you."

"Anakin, you still – you don't understand. They will not so easily convinced."

"Then we will convince them. Nothing about us being together is wrong, they won't have anything to say against us. I will make them see reason."

"Anakin, please. It is their job to investigate this matters. Maybe - I think– I want you to leave." Obi-Wan was shaking, sitting so close to the edge of the bed Anakin was afraid he would fall off. Obi-Wan looked disgusted with himself. There was no way to prove he hadn't taken advantage of Anakin. A Master and his Padawan in a relationship, particularly when they were the great team of Kenobi and Skywalker, was highly unusual. They would undoubtedly find Obi-Wan guilt of several abhorrent crimes, at the very least separate him from Anakin. He would rather part with Anakin on his own terms, not because it was demanded of him.

Anakin knew what Obi-Wan was thinking, but there was no kriffing way he was going to let some stuffy Senators pull Obi-Wan away from him. They had a war to plan and planets that were suffering, but the best use of their time was to pry into his relationships? They didn't have a leg to stand on and if Obi-Wan was thinking clearly, he would know that. The older man just needed to relax and get rid of the stress and anxieties that were bothering him.

"You aren't thinking clearly, you need some sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Anakin – "

" – tomorrow. You look ready to collapse. I'm not going anywhere tonight."

Obi-Wan slowly nodded and followed Anakin's lead in pulling off his boots and outer layers of his tunic. Once the pair had settled into bed, Anakin summoned a stack of blankets to cover them. He felt Obi-Wan wrapping himself tightly into a cocoon, still trying to put as much space between Anakin and himself. Sliding completely under the covers, Anakin did his best to drape his arms around the blanket mass that was Obi-Wan.

"I love you."

"You should still leave," Obi-Wan told him in a muffled voice.

"Not a chance."

"_Listen _to me." Obi-Wan pulled some blankets away from face and rolled over to face Anakin. "Even if the Senate allows this, do you want to wake up in ten years next to an overweight, bald, impotent, cripple? I am going to make you miserable, if not now, then in the future. I love you, Anakin. I will not stay and watch you suffer."

"Shhh. Obi-Wan, that is never going to happen. None of it. And even if it does," he tugged Obi-Wan closer to him, slipping into his nest of blankets so he could pull the other man into his arms, "I won't leave you."

"It will happen, Anakin, whether or not you want to admit it."

Anakin kissed him. "Stop that. It is _not _going to happen."

"It might."

Anakin smiled sadly. "My poor Master. One day I will make you realize you can't get rid of me that easily."

Obi-Wan wiggled closer to Anakin, burying his face in his chest. Maybe he was being ridiculous. Anakin had never once expressed a desire to leave him, as impossible as it was to believe. His lover even tolerated the continual outbursts that seemed to be happening more and more frequently. If Anakin had left every time Obi-Wan had told him he should, their relationship would have been over long ago. Obi-Wan never fooled himself into thinking he would be happier without Anakin in his life.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"I love you. I'll always be here when you wake up." He started to tenderly massage Obi-Wan's back, waiting for the older man to drift off to sleep. After ten minutes, he let the warmth of the blankets and Anakin's ministrations lull him to sleep. Anakin watched him for a long while afterwards.

* * *

A/N: Soo….I apologize if Obi-Wan-Wan starts getting a bit OoC. I'm trying. And this was going to be the last chapter. And then I realized as a last chapter, is sucks. So we are going to see Obi-Wan dealing with a Senate convinced he took advantage of Anakin when he was younger and….ye have been warned: angst and snuggles ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin was not allowed in the Senate chamber on the day Obi-Wan was summoned. Even representatives of the Jedi Council were not allowed in. Anakin and Master Yoda were instead forced into a side chamber, relying on watching a live feed. Anakin had been pacing furiously, until Yoda reprimanded him. Now he stood in a corner of the room glaring at the little Jedi Master currently sitting meditating. Apparently Anakin was the only one worried that Obi-Wan was going to be torn to shreds by some lowlife Senators.

He did suspect the Council had sent Yoda only to babysit him and was under no delusions it was out of concern for him. They were more concerned Anakin would barge in and make a scene. Anakin wasn't ashamed to admit they were right. Jedi-like or not, he wasn't going to stand for them insulting Obi-Wan. It was made worse when someone handed Obi-Wan a small vial. He examined it, then dejectedly uncapped it and swallowed its contents.

"_Let the record show we have given Obi-Wan Kenobi a standard dose of Bavo Six."_

"What is that? They drugged him?"

"Truth serum. Unusual, it is."

"They can't do that!"

"Silent, you will be. Important to pay attention, it is."

"Yes, Master."

"When did you meet Anakin Skywalker?"

"Fifteen years ago."

"How old was he?"

"Nine?"

"How old were you?"

"Twenty-three."

"So you are considerably older than young Skywalker?"  
"Yes."

"And what was your relationship then?"

"He was my Padawan and I was his Master."

"So the relationship could have been defined as strictly professional?"

"Yes."

"And you were his only mentor?"

"The Jedi were his mentors as well."

"But you his primary mentor?"

"Yes."

"The two of you lived together?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"How long was he your Padawan?"

"Ten years."

"It is against the Jedi Code to have a romantic relationship. If Anakin Skywalker had been properly trained as a Jedi, would he have broken this rule?"

"No."

"So you did not train him properly, correct?"

"Yes."  
"Would you say that was because you had feelings for him beyond that of a typical Master – Padawan relationship?"

"Yes."

_"That isn't true!" Anakin hissed angrily. "Idiot! Why would he say that! He has trained me properly."_

_ It was frightening to see Obi-Wan like this. He was normally collected and calm, a necessary skill for a negotiation, but this was something else. This drug was taking away his emotions. No matter what the truth was, or how embarrassing or damning, Obi-Wan would have said it without a second thought. He was left unable to defend himself. _

_ "True, that is. Your relationship, the Force wills, but believe it, he does not. Reveals _his_ truth, this chemical does."_

"And when did you form a romantic relationship with him?"

"Three years ago."

"When did you develop romantic feelings towards him?"

"Six years ago."

"So that would make him…eighteen, correct?"

"Yes."

"Was he aware of it?"

"I do not know."

"Are you two in a sexual relationship?"

"Yes."

"How long has that been occurring?"

"For two years."

_Anakin flushed. Did his and Obi-Wan's private life need to concern the entire Senate?_

_"Embarrassed, you need not be."_

_ "Umm…right, Master, of course." _

"Have you acted inappropriately towards him or held inappropriate thoughts for him, before he became of age?"

"Yes."

"Can you elaborate on these incidents?"

_"No!" Anakin moaned. "Obi-Wan, you kriffing fool. You haven't done anything."_

_ "Quiet, you must be, or leave, you shall."_

_ "Master Yoda, I have to go in there. It isn't like that! He wouldn't – he hasn't – not like that."_

_ "Know that, I do. Prove it, he will."_

"He was my Padawan. Regardless of his age, I should not have encouraged a relationship that went against the code of the Jedi. I have often felt too strongly towards him and that affected how I trained him. I betrayed his trust; I considered him physically attractive before we were in together, I had dreams involving the two of us, and when he was still my Padawan I kissed him without his knowledge."  
"So you think your romantic involvement with Anakin Skywalker has negatively impacted him?"

"Yes."

"The Senate has no further questions."

The Senators talked amongst themselves for several minutes before Palpatine stood up and announced their decision.

"The Senate has decided they cannot pass judgment on Obi-Wan Kenobi's relationship with Anakin Skywalker. While we may not agree with the pairing, Master Kenobi, you are aware of the consequences your decision will have on Master Skywalker. If you chose to continue with the relationship, that is your choice to make and the Senate must respect that."

_"Good news, this is." Yoda hobbled out of the room, leaving Anakin to wait for Obi-Wan. _

_ Anakin didn't hear him. Anakin had completely put aside his outrage at the Senate proceedings. He was almost grateful for what had happened. For the first time, Obi-Wan was being completely honest. Anakin knew Obi-Wan was uncomfortable with the idea of their relationship, just because he was insecure about his age and appearance, but this was far beyond even that. This was pure disgust. Obi-Wan believed so strongly that he had trained Anakin poorly, damaged him even, and that by loving Anakin, he was harming him. _


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan came out of the Senate looking remarkable composed.

"Obi-Wan? Are you okay?"

"Not particularly."

"The Senate ruled in our favor, that doesn't make you happy?"

"No."

"You wanted to be blamed?" Anakin asked sadly. He could see it in Obi-Wan's face. He wanted his fears to be solidified. He wanted Anakin to see what he wasn't alone and they other people agreed with him.

"Yes."

"Obi-Wan, you – forget it, let's just go home. That's enough questions for tonight."

"You can still ask me questions."

"Not until this drug wears off. I'm not forcing you to answer anything."

They were silent until they got back to their room. Obi-Wan walked around uncertainly, unsure of what he should do. He didn't feel doing anything but sleeping, and it was far too early in the evening for that. Anakin did not seem to have the same reservations. He pulled Obi-Wan into the bedroom and quickly stripped to just the outmost layers of his tunic. Once Obi-Wan followed his example, Anakin tugged him down next to him on the bed and covered them both in several blankets.

"What I said today upset you, Anakin. I am sorry. I – it wasn't the truth."

"They gave you a truth serum."

Obi-Wan sat up. "It was true. But I know what you think of me. Have you ever thought I could be taking advantage of you? Or considered being with someone better suited for you?"

"No." Anakin propped himself up next to Obi-Wan. "I love you. I wouldn't consider someone else."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Exactly. You – what you think of me – is more than I deserve. I appreciate it, but I can't – I just do not believe it enough for it to be true for me. "

"You will." Anakin gathered Obi-Wan into his arms and lowered them back against the bed. Obi-Wan coiled the blankets more tightly around them and got as close as possible to Anakin, his head on Anakin's chest and one arm draped over his broad chest. "You deserve every wonderful thought. What would I do without you?"

"You would – "

" – sithspit. I forgot. You don't need to answer that."

"You would manage to find someone else, undoubtedly more fitting for you." Anakin started to protest and Obi-Wan quickly put a finger on lips. "And always miss me terribly and regret I was not there with you."

Anakin took Obi-Wan's hand and moved it back against his chest, kissing him on the forehead as he did so. "Now you are starting to get it. I love you."

"It is alright if you want to ask me something."

"No. I'm not going to invade your privacy like that. There are somethings I am sure you would rather not tell me."

"There is nothing I will hide from you, Anakin. I trust you."

Anakin smirked and brought a hand up to cup Obi-Wan's face. "You might regret saying that."


End file.
